The Doctor, GO!
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose decide to make their next adventure a little more interesting, complete with skin tight lycra, skimpy leather, long capes and a cricket box.


**A/N: **Disclaimer: Now I reached the point of insanity, I can safely say I own Doctor Who. In theory.

_Recommendations: Find the 'Teen Titans' Theme by 'Puffy AmiYumi'. Put it on repeat. Read the fic. Shoot the writer._

* * *

Janet was the average middle-aged woman; two kids in their teens, a cheating husband, a demanding job and housework to juggle. 

But it was not until she found herself standing on the flat tiled roof of her burning four-floored house that she actually realised how nice being alive was.

On the concrete pavement far, far below, she could see her two boys, husband and a few neighbours screaming at her to jump to the ground, where there were about six mattresses and a cluster of people waiting to catch her.

She almost jumped. _Almost._

Then, something churned into existence behind her, the sound of a machine struggling to power up, she turned around, and to her alarm found a blue police telephone box fading into existence.

As soon as it had stopped churning, the door opened. Yes, it OPENED. Janet could only stare on in disbelief, forgetting the fire that was burning just a couple of feet below her inside the house. A tall man, with messy brown hair and equally brown eyes was the first to step out, hands snapping to his hips in a heroic pose for a dramatic entrance.

He was wearing a tight fitting full-length blue Lycra suit; showing off his arm and leg muscles, trim form, and rather large crotch area. Of course, he was wearing a cricket box - so as not to intimidate other males. On his back was a deep red cape that swished out elegantly, lifting in the wind. His eye area was covered by a black mask, leaving only those brown orbs uncovered.

Though perhaps the most prominent thing was the single letters sown onto the front of his Lycra suit, 'D'.

As he stepped out and crossed the roof in a walk that said 'bow down to me', he turned to the blue box and waved a beckoning hand towards it.

"Follow me, my faithful companion!" he bellowed in a voice that sounded deep and superhuman.

Immediately out of the blue police box followed a young girl, a little shorter than the man, and this time dressed in skin-tight pink leather outfit that showed off a lot more than just her figure. Her blonde hairs shaped around the form of her face, making her look like something out of the feminist version of The Matrix.

She closed the blue box door behind her with a satisfied slam, taking a look at Janet staring wide-eyed at the two of them.

"Hello there young lady!" The man smiled a fantastic smile that showed off the perfectness of his teeth. Janet found it quite erotic.

"Hello," she squeaked, her jaw already too low to fall any further.

"I see you're rather in a spot of bother!"  
The pink leather clad girl giggled insanely to herself, and the blue man looked over to her, oozing heroicness.

"Thank you, Giggle Girl!" He beamed, rolling his shoulders back to emphasise his muscles. "I can always…" he suddenly trailed off, looking into the midnight air, plainly distracted.

"Doctor?" the girl asked, shaking him by the shoulder.

He didn't say anything, merely took in a giant sniff, as if taking in the fresh morning air.

"My Doctor senses are tingling!" He suddenly threw out a hand, pointing around the environment as if he were scanning it. A few silent moments passed where only the crackling of the fire burning below and screams of the people could be heard, before he suddenly stopped, letting slip a bellow of triumph.

"Cat stuck in a tree! Co-ordinates 136 by 451 by 387! Giggle Girl, I must save this poor cat's life!" He produced a length of wire from GOD knows where in his Lycra suit, throwing a ready-made hoop over the chimney on the roof. He then produced two paperclips from the Lycra (God only knows where he was keeping them) and threw them to Giggle Girl without further explanation.

He then started jogging over towards the edge of the building, bending down to swing himself over the side, the wire still held tight in his hand.

"His name's Mr. Wobbums!" Janet contributed, and he nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you ma'am," he said in that deep, gallant voice, before his head disappeared over the side, yelling, "Mr. Wobbums!" at the top of his voice.

Janet watched from the roof as he scooted down the side of the building amazingly quickly, landed at the bottom in amongst the crowd of startled onlookers. He gave a cheery wave to them, before running towards the tree across the yard and launching himself onto it. Within seconds he was at the top of the tree, disappearing into the greenness of the leaves for a few brief seconds.

When he emerged there was an almighty cheer from the crowd, for in his arms he cradled the trembling Mr. Wobbums. He handed to shaken cat to a bystander below, before clambering back up the tree again. Suddenly the wire on the chimney became firm and rigid, and Janet realised instantly what the paperclips were for.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, and Giggle Girl passed her a paperclip.

"Happy riding!" She beamed, gesturing at the wire for Janet to go first.

"Come, Giggle Girl and Mr. Wobbum's owner!" the man called the 'Doctor' yelled from the tree, giving a thumbs up.

Janet, far too scared and confused to do anything else, bent the paperclip outwards, putting it on the wire and glancing at the Doctor. Even from this distance she could see his smile.

She closed her eyes, whimpering in fear, and launched off the building.

Suddenly Janet Mactosh was flying. Flying through the air, feeling the heat she'd been feeling from the fire quickly wash away. The next thing she knew she was being held in strong blue arms.

The Doctor lowered her to the ground, where her husband was waiting with his arms out wide. Suddenly something pink and blurry flew with speed over her head, landing in the Doctor's arms again. Giggle Girl started giggling again as the Doctor dropped her too the ground too, swiftly following.

Another almighty cheer erupted from the gathered crowd, and the Doctor and Giggle Girl both took bows to the mass.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Doctor bellowed, hushing the crowd as he began to speak. "It was nothing, friends, merely on our route to battle the evil Cynorg monster from the Planet Zeegan! We bid you farewell young human friends, let us finish on a song…"

_When there's trouble you know who to call…  
The Doctor!  
From his TARDIS he can see it all!  
The Doctor!_

_When there's evil on the attack,  
You can rest knowing he's got your back,_  
'_Cause when the world needs a hero on patrol…  
The Doctor, GO!_

_With his trusty sidekick they unite…  
The Doctor!  
Never met a villain then lost the fight!  
The Doctor!_

_He's got the bad guys on the run,  
He'll never stop till the job gets done,_  
'_Cause when the world is losing all control…  
The Doctor, GO!_

_The Doctor, GO!_

_If your heart is made of metal,_  
'_Cause you are a Cyberman!  
When he gets you, there won't be any doubt,  
You've been beaten by the Doc…  
Beaten by the Doc…_

_T-H-E-space-D-O-C, T-O-R!  
The, Doc, tor,  
Let's go!  
_

_T-H-E-space-D-O-C, T-O-R!  
The, Doc, tor,  
Let's go!_

_T-H-E-space-D-O-C, T-O-R!  
The, Doc, tor,  
Let's go!_

_T-H-E-space-D-O-C, T-O-R!  
The, Doc, tor,  
Let's go!_

_When there's trouble you know who to call…  
The Doctor!  
From his TARDIS he can see it all!  
The Doctor!_

_When there's evil on the attack,  
You can rest knowing he's got your back,_  
'_Cause when the world needs a hero on patrol…  
The Doctor, GO!_

_The Doctor, GO!_

_1, 2, 3, 4, go!  
The Doctor!_

"Right, now," the Doctor drummed his fingers on his chin, deep in thought. "How exactly are we gonna get back to the TARDIS?"

**The End**


End file.
